As various types of portable electronic devices are increasingly used, limited battery life is more problematic. Since an electronic device has a plurality of functioning applications, traffic is frequently generated due to the plurality of functioning applications. Therefore, power charged in a battery is rapidly consumed. For example, the respective applications included in the electronic device may periodically generate traffic in order to maintain connection with a server or may generate traffic according to a request from a user or the server. The electronic device is in an active state during traffic generation, thereby consuming high-power. More particularly, the electronic device which is in the active state does not switch to an idle state at a time point which traffic generation is completed and examines whether traffic is again generated while maintaining the active state for a period of time. When traffic is not generated for the period of time, the electronic device switches to the idle state to consume low-power. For example, the electronic device which is in the active state consumes high-power for the period of time even though there is no traffic. The power unnecessarily consumed in a state which there is no traffic in the electronic device is referred to as a tail-end energy. When traffic is generated by the plurality of applications in the electronic device, the tail-end energy is frequently generated, thereby causing the increase of unnecessary power consumption. In addition, when traffic is generated in sequence by the plurality of applications in the electronic device, that is, traffic is generated by a specific application and traffic is sequentially generated by another application, the electronic device maintains the active state for a long time, thereby causing the increase of unnecessary power consumption.
Therefore, there is a need for a traffic control method and apparatus for reducing current consumption in an electronic device by efficiently using a limited battery capability by controlling traffic generated by a plurality of applications in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.